fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hi! Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! Again
Hi! Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! Again is the sequel of Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! Story The evil Dr. Willy is at it again. After feeling 'humiliated' from his loss to the Pretty Cure, now he plans on poisoning the entire planet's water! The Cures assemble, and two new Cures, Cure Manta and Cure Swan has been born! Characters 'Pretty Cure' / Voiced By: Uchida Maaya Intro: "The nautical warrior, Cure Seal!" Attacks: Volley Ice, Ice Slash, Icicle Rain Item: Seal Sword Maria is the leader of the Pretty Cure but the second to get her powers behind the Natsuyume sisters because she had trouble with her transformation. A tomboyish, but shy and reserved girl who goes to Port Pacific Academy who plays volleyball with her friends every weekend, and a rookie synchronized swimming club member in PPA. She is not to shabby in academics either, getting nothing but A's and B's. She LOVES shiny things, especially gold, and she is a collector of anything gold. She has pale skin, black hair, dark silver eyes, and her body is slim as a supermodel. Her theme colors are black and silver. / Voiced By: Kaori Ishihara Intro: "The nautical warrior, Cure Wave!" Attacks: Whirlpool" Tsunami Item: Wave Wand Dawn is the oldest of the Natsuyume sisters by 1 year, and a playful, cheerful and warmhearted girl who goes to Port Pacific Academy and the president of the Seafood Cooking Club there, while her sister Pearl is the vice president. Her father is a fisherman from a nearby rural town. Her surname means "Summer Dream". She was originally on the soccer team, but she resigned to chase her true dream of cooking and opening a seafood restaurant. She has shiny blue hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a chubby body. Her theme color is blue. / Voiced By: Yui Ogura Intro: "The nautical warrior, Cure Coral!" Attacks: Coral Missile Arrow, Coral Shield Item: Coral Arrow Pearl is the youngest of the Natsuyume sisters by 1 year, and a bright and gentle girl who likes shiny, colorful things, goes to Port Pacific Academy and the vice president of the Seafood Cooking Club there, while her sister Dawn is the president. Her father is a fisherman from a nearby rural town. Her surname means "Summer Dream". She was originally on the archery club, but she resigned to chase her true dream of cooking and opening a seafood restaurant. She has pink hair, pink eyes, pale skin, and a chubby body. Her theme color is pink. Hana Umi (海花, Umi Hana) / Cure Water Lilly (キュアウォーターリリー, Kyua Uootaa Ririi) Voiced By: Kugimiya Rie Intro: "The nautical warrior, the flower of the seas, Cure Water Lilly!" Attacks: Flower Shoot, Flower Wheel Item: Blossom Stick Hana is a lovely girl, and the youngest of the Cures. She is the lead singer in a J-Pop group called Ohayo. In her free time she helps garden her plants in her porch and back yard, and play Dance Dance Revolution to fine tune her singing and dancing skills. She is on the synchronized swimming club in Port Pacific Academy along with Maria, and she was the one who convinced Maria to join. It was revealed on episode 31 that she is the queen of Sunrise Island. She has tanned skin, green eyes, dark blue hair with a green hair flower, and a waifish body. Her theme color is mainly green, but with some blue on her Cure uniform. Pippa Wadatsumi (海神ピッパ, Wadatsumi Pippa) / Voiced By: Amamiya Sora Intro: "The legendary warrior ruler of the seas, Cure Delphinus!" Attacks: Sonic Pulse, Neptune Harpoon Items: Magic Flipper, Neptune Pitchfork Pippa is the last to join the group, but the 1st to transform. She went to two well-known elite Western universities, the University of Cambridge in the U.K., and Harvard University in the U.S. Pippa is very intelligent as you'd expect of a graduate from those two universities, plus very sensitive, strong-willed, and for the most part, stubborn. She hates her name, Pippa, so she rather have her friends call her Bethany. She graduated from Port Pacifc Academy 9 years ago when she was the 1st Cure on Earth since the last war with the Flying Vikings. Her surname Wadatsumi means sea god/Poseidon. She has pale skin, teal hair and eyes, and a muscular body with long legs. Her theme color is teal. ??? / Cure Shark ??? / Cure Manta ??? / Cure Swan 'Sunrise Island' Sonic is a dolphin-like mascot who later turns out to be the transformation partner of Pippa. She is extremely kind, but likes to get into arguing matches with Pippa. She ends her sentences with -sonic (or -sonikku in Japanese version) A bright silver seal-like mascot who is Maria's transformation partner. His Japanese name is Hikari. She speaks in a valley girl accent. He ends his sentences with -ighty (or -ikari in Japanese) A bright pink surfboard-like mascot who is Dawn's transformation partner. He speaks in a surfer accent, and he says "Dude" like "Duuuuuude". Her Japanese name is Nami. She ends her sentences with ipple (or -nami in Japanese) A bright cyan shell-like mascot who is Pearl's transformation partner. She is shy. Her Japanese name is Sheri. Her sentences end with -shelly (or -sheri in Japanese) Mizuhana (水花, Mizuhana) A green flower-like mascot who is Umi's transformation partner. She has the ability to turn dead flowers and make them full of life again. Her sentences end with -mizu. Anchor (アンカー, Ankā) A muscular shark-like mascot who runs the Sunrise Shop. a shop where Precure can purchase new abilities with the Golden Coins. It is in an ancient sunken ship just off the coast of Pacific Port Island. 'Villains' He comes back, this time, he wants to pollute the entire sea. Three Amigos [[Tarburon|'Tarburon']] His name is a mix of Tar and Tiburon (Spanish for shark). He has sharp teeth and can spit hot tar that can morph into a humanoid figure. [[Garbrana|'Garbrana']] Her name is a mix of Garbage and Rana (Spanish for frog). She thrives in filthy areas and areas with a lot of garbage. Her favorite food is flies and everytime she eats one, she becomes powerful. [[Terroxin|'Terroxin']] His name is a mix of Terrapin and Toxin. Touching him is highly poisonous. Other Characters Yusha Marina Maria's mother, a retired mixed martial artist. She is now a cop. Kouki Marina Maria's father, an artist and graphic designer. Hideki Natsuyume Dawn and Pearl's father from a rural fishing town. Robin Midori The homeroom teacher of the Cures. She comes from one of the most wealthiest families in Sunrise Island. She is caring and mostly kind, but sometimes, she gets strict, especially with students with bad grades. Her favorite color is green and often wears green clothing. Aoki Kissy The math teacher of the Natsuyume sisters and Maria. She is not too strict, just aloof sometimes. Akaibara Majo / Flower Witch Hana Umi's and Pippa Wadatsumi's favorite superheroine from a fictional magical girl TV series and Manga of the same name. She is a red-clad magical witch with red roses adorned on her uniform. Items The transformation items. To transform, the PreCures shout Nautical PreWatch v2 The upgraded version of the original Nautical PreWatch, it has the ability to transform the PreCure to their upgraded "Nautical" forms. Seal Sword Cure Seal's weapon. Wave Wand Cure Wave's weapon. Coral Arrow Cure Coral's weapon. Blossom Stick Cure Water Lily's weapon. Magic Flipper Cure Delphinus's first weapon. Neptune Pitchfork Cure Delphinus's second weapon. Magical Golden Coin Won when defeating a monster. It can be used to upgrade the Pretty Cure's abilities at the Sunrise Shop. Treasure Chest A small treasure chest where the Magical Golden coins go. Locations Pacific Port The hometown of the girls. It's a beautiful, picturesque island roughly the size of Okinawa. It has only one school, which is Port Pacific Academy. It also has beautiful Japanese style hot springs, many cherry blossom trees lining the streets and it hosts a huge boat show which celebrates the nautical heritage of the island. It is located on the Pacific Ocean. * Port Pacific Academy: The only school on the island, let alone the city. It has two buildings and three floors in each building. The school uniforms are Violet and Dark Blue. * Sunrise Shop: Am underwater shop where the Cures can upgrade their abilities. It is run by Anchor. It gets its name from originally being in Sunrise Island until Anchor moved it because of the FV colonizing the island. Sunrise A majestic island that merged with the rest of Pacific Port at the end of the 1st season. It was colonized by the Flying Vikings, but the Cures purified them in the 1st season. Now it's in danger of having its sea poisoned by Dr. Willy. Dr. Willy's Lab The lab of the evil scientist Dr. Willy. Episodes Trivia References Category:User:CureBlanc22 Category:Nautical☼Marina Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Water Theme Series